


Heartlines

by runswithalphas



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runswithalphas/pseuds/runswithalphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Your heart is the only place that I call home</i> | Lydia's feeling a little homesick. Allison makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartlines

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely 100% sickeningly saccharine fluff. Plot bunny popped up a while ago but I finished it tonight to combat post-episode depression. Lightly beta'd by my lovely C. 
> 
> This fic comes with a [fanmix](http://8tracks.com/darkscorelake/heartlines)!
> 
> The fanmix/fic combo is for the "Homesick" square in my [Teen Wolf Bingo](http://aringofsalt.tumblr.com/post/74274164888) card. :)

**i. Make A New Dance Up**

There were three things that Lydia Martin would never, ever admit to. One, she cried for a week when she lost her favorite stuffed animal at the age of fourteen; two, Stiles Stilinski was her best friend, and one of the only people she didn’t hate talking to; and three, she really, _really_ missed home.

That was the thing they never included in the college experience pamphlets; that, sure, you might be having the time of your life, but there was a bone-deep ache that didn’t really go away. For days, weeks, maybe even a month, you’d be all right, but there was always a night that was a reminder of just how unfamiliar everything was.

Those nights had become less frequent as she settled in, but now that the weather was cooling down, they were coming back with a vengeance.

Lydia sighed as she pushed open the door to Silver’s, the place she considered _her_ spot. It was a little hole-in-the-wall café full of dark wood, mood lighting, and mismatched china; everything Starbucks tried- and failed- to be, and Lydia adored it.

She might also adore the new barista, a little bit.

Allison was everything her predecessor, Jackson, was not; cheerful and welcoming and maybe Lydia was reading too much into it, but the bright smile that never seemed to leave Allison’s face always looked a little more sincere when they were talking.

Whenever she left Silver’s with a happy face from Allison on her cup, the warmth in her heart made home feel a little less far away.

**ii. Kiss Me**

“You mean you’ve never seen snow before?” Allison asked her, laughing brightly as she leaned over the counter.

“I think once, maybe, my family took my sister and I skiing when I was little, but I refused to go outside,” Lydia admitted with a grin.

“Smart girl,” Allison told her. “I don’t know if you’ll be able to pull that off here, though. It’s not that bad, really, not once you’ve spent a winter in Alaska…” Lydia watched Allison’s face as she got into her story, hands waving in the air as she described snowball fights and sledding with all the excitement of a child. Lydia had learned over the past few months that Allison’s family had travelled around a lot; originally from France, they’d been all over Europe and North America. Her parents were still travelling, but she’d decided to settle down for a while, at least until she decided whether she wanted to go to school or not.

“Winter must be a lot nicer if you have someone to help keep warm,” Lydia remarked casually as Allison’s story wound down. To her surprise, a light blush rose to Allison’s cheeks.

“A little,” she said quietly. “Anyone in the running?”

“I’m not sure.” Lydia looked up in time to meet Allison’s eyes quickly. “They haven’t said anything to me, specifically.” Allison wasn’t looking away, but she also wasn’t saying anything, and Lydia felt her own cheeks flushing. “Um, see you tomorrow?”

Grabbing her drink, she made for the door, and made it to the safety of the sidewalk before she heard Allison behind her.

“Lydia! Wait!”

She turned, not sure what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t the soft scarf Allison was looping around her neck. It was a turquoise green scarf that she’d seen on Allison before- had admired on her before, really, it was a beautiful colour on her- but there she was, apparently giving it to Lydia, although she was still fiddling with the ends, standing close enough that they were almost touching.

“To keep you warm?” Allison asked tentatively, raising a hand to gently rearrange one of the folds around Lydia’s neck. Her fingers brushed skin and Lydia shivered, slightly, turning into Allison’s hand, and then she was being tugged forward and up, just enough for their lips to brush. It wasn’t enough- and Lydia will think, later, that it wouldn’t _ever_ be enough- but Allison had to go back inside and Lydia definitely didn’t want to be the reason for her getting in trouble.

There was another kiss and phone numbers were exchanged, and then she was standing on the sidewalk, warm to the core despite the flurries that had started sifting down from the clouds.

**iii. Ho Hey**

“I hope you realize you’re actually sickening,” Stiles told her the next time they Skyped, a week later. She was wearing the scarf again, because her apartment was _cold_ , damn it, not because it still carried the faint scent of coffee and cherry blossoms and leather.

“Boston is cold, Stiles,” Lydia said primly. “I’m merely looking out for my health.”

“Yeah, maybe the health of your _sex life_ ,” Stiles snorted. Lydia could feel a blush rising, but she didn’t turn away fast enough; Stiles crowed in victory. “I knew it! Lydia Martin is _not_ , in fact, above us mere mortals-”

“Shut up, Stiles,” she scolded, but she couldn’t stop the giggles; even from across the country, Stiles’ enthusiasm was infectious. “I already miss her. That’s weird, right? I saw her yesterday, but she was off today. We were texting this morning, though.”

“Why don’t you ask her out?” Stiles asked, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“To do what?” Lydia frowned. “She works at a coffee shop, so that’s out. It’s snowing.”

“So? She likes winter stuff. Go do something winter-y.” The clacking of laptop keys erupted from Stiles’ end, and thirty seconds later there was a message from Stiles flashing at her. It turned out to be an ad for a local park that had an outdoor skating rink.

  
“Skating. This could be interesting,” Lydia sighed. She pulled out her phone regardless, smiling at the emoticon that was the last message she’d gotten from Allison and decidedly ignoring Stiles’ theatrical retching as she typed.

_Outdoor rink @ Green Rose Park. Wanna check it out?_

_-_

An hour later she was bundled up, staring at a definitely not-icy ice rink, and starting to question her life choices. Her _luck_ , seriously.

“Not cold enough for skating?” Allison’s amused voice came from behind her.

“Apparently not,” Lydia sighed. She turned to see Allison offering up a cup from Silver’s. “You are _so_ awesome.”

“Well, I try,” she laughed. “We could just go for a walk? It might not be cold enough to skate, but the city is really pretty in the snow.” She held out a hand, waiting until Lydia took it before pulling her down the street.

The walk was nice, and Allison was right: the city was gorgeous with its shimmering layer of snow.

“I’m sorry the rink didn’t work out,” Lydia apologized softly when Allison dropped her off in front of her apartment building.

“That’s okay,” Allison smiled, dimples flashing. “It was a great night anyway.”

Lydia stepped forward hesitantly, tipping her face up in what she hoped was an obvious hint. They hadn’t had a chance to be alone together since the week before, and she didn’t know if Allison was still on the same page-

But she was leaning down to meet her, and they were kissing again, fingers tangled in each other’s scarves and hair and jackets. They were both breathless moments later when they pulled away, cheeks red from more than just the cold air.

“I think I’m finally getting the hang of this winter thing,” Lydia told her with a grin. “I feel like I’m really starting to belong.” The _with you_ went unsaid, but Allison’s smile in return said that she’d heard it loud and clear.

**iv. Beautiful With You**

“I totally still have your scarf upstairs,” Lydia told Allison after their fourth date, as they were walking back towards Lydia’s apartment. “I keep meaning to bring it down, but I’m always so happy to see you, I forget.”

“I don’t mind, it looks so much better with your hair than mine,” Allison laughed, squeezing Lydia’s gloved hand in hers.

“Maybe you should… come up and get it?” Lydia hinted as they reached the door. Allison’s eyes lit up, and she followed eagerly. Once they were through Lydia’s door, it was easy for her to turn and crowd Allison against it as it closed, kissing her soundly and shyly skimming her hands over her hips. They stayed there for what felt like hours, but was probably minutes, interrupted only when Allison’s cell phone buzzed in her pocket.

“Crap. The delivery that was supposed to be in this morning _just_ got dropped off. I have to go.” It was the first time Lydia had ever seen a frown on Allison’s face, so she kissed her again in an attempt to make it disappear.

“That’s alright. Another time?”

“Another time,” Allison confirmed. “I’ll text you?”

She kept her word moments after heading out the door.

_I’ll come up to get the scarf next time ;)_

**v. Heartlines**

She was paying attention, she really was, but when Lydia finally noticed her phone ringing, the screen told her she’d already missed two calls and a few texts.

“Are you alright?” Was still the first thing out of Allison’s mouth when Lydia picked up, though, so apparently she wasn’t mad- just worried.

“I’m fine, just up to my ears in advanced calc,” Lydia sighed. “Remind me why I’m doing this again.”

“Because you’re a genius, as Stiles keeps telling me.” Allison sounded amused again.

“I regret introducing you two,” Lydia informed her. “Deeply. That is the most-regretted act of my _life_.”

“Yes, dear,” Allison giggled. “Now open the door, I can only balance these cups for so long.” The call ended and Lydia stared at the phone for a moment before racing to the door and glancing through the peephole. Sure enough, there was Allison, holding two ever-familiar cardboard cups.

“Oh my god, I love you,” Lydia gushed as she yanked the door open. “Exams are the worst, I feel like I haven’t slept in-” she paused, eyes widening as her brain caught up with her words. “I-”

“Hey,” Allison interrupted softly. “I love you too.” She leaned forward, kissing Lydia gently before pressing Lydia’s cup into her hands and walking past her into the living room.

Lydia was _not_ doing a mental fist pump. Absolutely not. Shut up, Stiles.

**vi. She Keeps Me Warm**

“Oh my god, I hate Boston so much,” Lydia whined, trying to snuggle even deeper under the blankets.

“I have it under good authority that you really don’t,” Allison called smugly from the kitchen.

“I hate you more!” Lydia called back.

“So you don’t want any of this tea then?”

Lydia pushed the blankets down away from her face, drinking in the sight of her girlfriend- _girlfriend_ , that was never going to get old- setting two steaming mugs down on the nightstand.

“Tea means going from my nice warm cocoon to the cold,” Lydia pouted. It said a lot about Allison’s affection for her that all she did in the face of the full-fledged Martin pout was smile fondly as she walked around the bed, shedding layers of clothing as she went until she was wearing just a t-shirt and panties as she climbed into bed next to Lydia.

“I think I promised to help keep you warm,” she murmured, curling one hand into Lydia’s hair and leaning forward to kiss her. Lydia sighed into it, leaning back and tugging gently at Allison’s shoulders until they were lying side by side, and she could comfortably wrap an arm around her.

Allison’s hands never stayed still for long; it was only moments before the fingers curled in her hair trailed downwards, ghosting down her neck and over the fabric of her bra before coming to rest at her waist. She stopped there, though, unsure; despite sleepovers they hadn’t done much beyond making out.

Lydia pulled back just enough to meet Allison’s eyes, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

“And what do you think _you’re_ doing?”

“What?”

“Your hands.”

Allison’s eyebrows drew together. “They’re… on your waist?”

“Exactly.” Lydia grinned up at her, covering them with her own and deliberately sliding them up. “My waist is plenty warm, my dear, but here… maybe a little draft got in when you got under the covers? I’m _so_ cold.” She rolled over to her back, then, stretching her arms over her head just enough to let Allison’s fingers dip into the swell of her breasts.

She smirked when Allison got the hint, moving instantly to straddle Lydia’s hips, never moving her eyes from the place where her hands touched Lydia’s skin.

They had to reheat their tea in the microwave an hour later, Allison complaining about _proper tea-making techniques_ the entire time. It was worth it.

**vii. Knee Socks**

Sundays had always been Lydia’s favorite day, for no other reason than they tended to be her only sleep-in day in the week. Saturdays, while she was growing up, had always been reserved for classes- ballet, piano, and tennis, to name a few- and on weekdays she’d always been in school. Now that she was in college she’d kept Sundays to herself, but now- now she had someone to share them with.

A someone who was currently being a very cuddly little spoon, even as she slowly woke up.

Yeah, Sundays were _still_ Lydia’s favorite day.

It was still early; the sun wasn’t making its appearance until almost eight, and Lydia’s bedroom window conveniently faced westward. Neither of them had anywhere to be, so Lydia had plenty of time to appreciate her girlfriend’s presence. It was warm enough, finally, that they’d managed to kick off the blankets in the middle of the night, and Allison’s body was practically on display as she rolled over and stretched, clothed in nothing but panties and the ridiculous knee socks she’d been wearing with her dress the night before.

“Those things are so ridiculous,” Lydia murmured, lips against Allison’s warm shoulder as she slid her palm down Allison’s side.

“But you love them,” Allison breathed, arching into the touch.

Laughing, Lydia moved down Allison’s body, dropping kisses on every stretch of bare skin she could find.

“Sure do.”

**viii. Our Song**

As soon as spring rolled around and there were flowers blooming outside, Silver’s was full of them. She didn’t know how Allison had found out her favorite flower- although it was probably through Stiles, bless him- but she had, because she’d specifically set up a display of bright pink tulips next to her till. It was the first thing anyone walking through the doors would see, so it’s the first thing Lydia saw when she arrived to pick Allison up for a date, followed closely by Allison’s bright smile.

“Lydia!” She sang out, boosting herself onto the counter for just long enough to give her a peck on the lips, something that nobody even questioned anymore. “What’ll it be?” She asked cheekily, ignoring the fact that she’s known the answer for months now. “Coffee, tea, or me?”


End file.
